La bande à Strix
by Algol D. DarkWalker
Summary: La bande à Strix, cet Agence Tout-Risque de WoW à but très lucratif !
1. Introduction

Salut à tous, me revoilà après beaucoup d'absence (fin des études, cours du soir formation et j'en passe, pour finalement revenir, avec une fic WoW, pendant mes heures de trajet ou mes temps de midi ^^, bonne lecture à vous

Strix et ses compagnons sont issus de mon imagination mais développé en à partir des personnage issu de la série "A-team" ou "Agence tout risque" toute ressemblance avec les personnage de cette série est volontaire, les lieux et certains personnage secondaires seront issus de l'univers "Warcraft" que nous devons à Blizzard, merci à eux pour cet univers prolifique !

* * *

><p>« Il y a dix ans, une bande d'exécuteurs d'élite stationnée à Gangrebois fut envoyée en prison par un tribunal humain, pour un crime qu'ils avaient commis. Ces hordeux s'évadèrent rapidement de leur prison militaire de haute sécurité, se réfugiant dans le tram des profondeurs. Aujourd'hui, encore recherchés par l'alliance, ils tuent encore et toujours les habitants d'Hurlevent et survivent comme des mercenaires. Si vous êtes une belle femelle à forte poitrine ou sacrément riche, si vous êtes prêt(e) à payer, si vous êtes acculé, si la justice ne peut plus rien pour vous, il vous reste un recours, un seul : La bande à Strix. »<p>

La bande à Strix, c'est vraiment  
>La dernière chance au mauvais moment<br>Les mauvais bougres, de l'Alliance  
>La bande leur pète les dents<br>Si l'armistice, c'est tentant  
>La bande à Strix, n'est pas au courant<br>Pour le newbie aux abois  
>Tout à coups elle surgira<br>Dans les donjons, ces rois du sang-froid  
>Ces grands farmeurs, spé minage<br>Ont livré le bon combat

Et quatre copains, de Baie-du-Butin  
>Mais ceux qui ne les connaissent pas<br>Apprendront un jour, qu'ils sont le recours  
>Le dernier recours de la horde<br>La bande à Strix toujours là, toujours là

La bande à Strix, c'est vraiment  
>La dernière chance du moment<br>Dans les donjons, ces rois du sang-froid  
>Ces grands farmeurs, spé minage<br>Ont livré le bon combat

Et quatre copains, de Baie-du-Butin  
>Mais ceux qui ne les connaissent pas<br>Apprendront un jour, qu'ils sont le recours  
>Le dernier recours de la horde<br>La bande à Strix toujours là, toujours là

La bande à Strix, c'est vraiment  
>La dernière chance du moment<p>

Colonel Owl « Cannibal » Strix  
>Ingénieur-Mineur Gobelin DK givre<br>Lieutenant Tempelton « Friqué » Pex  
>Couturier-Calligraphe Elfe de Sang Mage<br>Capitaine Anwy S. « Tonneau » Mouwdok  
>Alchimiste-Botaniste Troll Druide<br>Sergent Rosco C.M. Barraké dit « Piranha »  
>Forgeron-Joallier Tauren Paladin<p>

PS : C.M. c'est pour Certus-Meritus


	2. Chapitre 1  Rencontre

Bon on commence simplement avec un chapitre de plus de 1500 mots ^^ j'ai bien progressé depuis mes premières fics et j'espère tenir le rythme.

Strix : Tu te rend compte que tu as écris un générique pourri en préambule ?

Algol : euh oui et ?

Strix : Et tu crois qu'il y a encore beaucoup de monde pour lire la suite ?

Algol : Ben ...

* * *

><p>Il faisait chaud, très chaud ce jour-là à Orgrimmar, qu'était-elle venu chercher ici, elle ne connaissait pas ce gobelin qui lui avait indiqué ce point de chute. Et eux ? Pourrait-il l'aider ? Que demanderait-il en échange ? Elle avait entendu tant de chose, et pas forcément glorieuse. Son esprit était harcelé de questions et elle essaya de de remémorer ces derniers jours.<p>

Cabestan, port « neutre » durant de nombreuse année, était maintenant au centre d'un nouveau conflit entre la Horde de Hurlenfer et l'Alliance de Wyrm qui se disputaient les Tarrides, derniers remparts séparant les armées du roi de Durotar. Les gobelins de Bailles-Fonds ayant rejoint la Horde, les humains avait essayé de s'imposer comme maitre de Cabestan pour « Rééquilibrer » les forces, autant dire que les Gentepression avait dû faire montre de diplomatie et/ou de dissuasion afin de garder leur port au milieu du conflit. C'est donc dans cette ambiance tendue, accentuée par la proximité de plusieurs gangs de pirates qui pillaient les navires de toutes les factions qu'elle était arrivée avec sa famille. Son père, joallier de profession, avait quitté Shattrath pour aller s'installer à Lune-Argent, que faisaient-ils à Cabestan, l'itinéraire prévu ne passait pas par là, le zeppelin pour Undercity n'était pas censé être réquisitionné par l'armée Orc. Pourquoi son père n'avait pas attendu le retour du zeppelin, surement l'envie profonde de retourner sur la terre de ses ancêtres, la douce Lune-Argent. Sortir des terres foudroyées et traverser la jungle afin de rallié la Grom'Gol avait déjà été une gageure, mais traverser la Baie-du-Butin avait failli leur coûter leurs économies. Et voilà que, attendant qu'une caravane parte pour la croisée puis Orgrimmar, sa famille avait été enlevé par des pillards, surement pour être réduit en esclavages, elle ne devait sa liberté qu'à l'intervention d'un raptor qui, surement affamé, s'était élancé sur le groupe de malandrins qui lorgnait d'un air lubrique sur sa personne alors qu'elle se relevait péniblement après avoir tenté de protégé sa sœur, sans succès. Elle s'était donc enfuie, profitant de la cohue, vers la croisée avant de s'effondrer sur la route.

Elle se réveilla dans une hutte, un Taurren massif vêtu de tissu la veillait tout en pillant des herbe dans son mortier.

-« Depuis combien de temps … » commença-t-elle en Orc

-« Cela fait 2 jours que je t'ai trouvé sur le bas-côté, les vautours ne tournaient pas encore dans le ciel donc tu ne devais pas t'être effondrée depuis plus de 4h »

Elle de laissa retombé sur la couche, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux

-« Allons calme-toi, tu as besoin de rester allongée, raconte-moi ce qu'il t'es arrivée mon enfant tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin »

Le Taurren écouta patiemment, ne se retournant que pour ramasser une poignée d'herbes ou un quelconque composant sur l'établi et continuer à piller sa mixture.

-« Voilà qui n'augure rien de bon, les esclavagistes ne sont pas connu pour leur pitié même face à une famille désunie »

La jeune elfe était désemparée, elle ne connaissait personne sur Azeroth et ne possédait pas une pièce de cuivre, alors engager quelques mercenaires assez fou pour affronter des esclavagistes, elle allait sombrer dans ses ténèbres quand le Taurren posa son énorme main sur la sienne (et sur la moitié de son avant-bras).

-« Écoute-moi bien jeune elfe, ta cause semble perdue et elle l'est surement, personne ne lèvera le petit doigt pour t'aider, sauf peut-être … »

-« QUI ? » s'écria-t-elle devant le mutisme soudain du Taurren

-« Et bien si tu es prête à tout donner, à renoncer peut-être même à ta vie, pour sauver les tiens, alors peut-être que tu as encore une chance de le faire »

Le Taurren marqua une pause puis reprit :

-« Il y a quelques temps, alors que la porte des ténèbres venait d'être rouverte, des guerriers de Hurlenfer, alors encore simple chef de sa tribu, furent capturé par des membres du SI :7 et emprisonné à Stormwind dans la prison, ils avaient enlevé une jeune noble Elfe-de-la-nuit venu rendre visite à un parent druide – ces nobles ont quand même de drôle de lubie, voyager en Outreterre en pleine crise juste pour voir de la famille – toujours est-il que cette Elfe connaissait du beau monde, suffisement pour que le SI :7 se déplace. La paix entre l'Alliance et la Horde étaient fragile et Garrosh réclamais ses hommes, promettant de piller et bruler chaque campement de l'Alliance qu'il trouverait en Outreterre jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne ce qu'il voulait. Thrall ne pouvait attaquer directement Hurlevent, alors il envoya un groupe de mercenaire, son SI :7 à lui en quelque sorte, mais version moins organisé et un peu plus cupide. »

-« Et que ce passa-t-il ensuite ? »

-« Ce groupe connaissait bien Stormwind et la prison pour y avoir déjà séjourné mais il allèrent voir Garrosh en premier lier afin de négocier leur récompense et sais-tu ce qu'ils ont réclamé ? »

L'Elfe secoua la tête en signe de négation

-« Ces mercenaires ont réclamé la jeune elfe dans le cas où elle serait toujours entre les mains du SI :7 et donc dans une cellule de protection elle aussi dans la prison de Stormwind ! »

-« Mais pourquoi ? »

-« Ca ma grande personne ne le saura jamais sauf peut-être la jeune noble, si elle est toujours vivante car Garrosh refusa dans un premier temps, fou de colère devant ces brigands présomptueux, surtout que ceux-ci avait ajouté que Garrosh ne la verrait jamais et qu'il en disposerait comme bon leur en semblerait »

-« Et en quoi cela est-il sens é m'aidé à sauver ma famille ? »

-« J'y arrive ma belle .. hum hum … donc ces brigands sont entré dans Stormwind, selon la légende par la grande porte, se sont rendu à la prison, ont forcé l'entrée, libéré les Orcs rouge, capturé la jeune Elfe à la barbe du SI :7 et sont repartis sans que personne ne les arrêtent, laissant la capitale humaine à feu et à sang dans un été de panique total. On murmure même que l'un d'eux aurait pénétré dans le palais royal et aurait uriné sur le balcon de la chambre de Dame Prestor – qui se trouvait être la dragonne Onixyia mais ça c'est une autre histoire – et aurait disparu sitôt les Orcs revenu en Outreterre, empêchant Hurlenfer de trahir sa parole en capturant la fugitive ces types se sont joué ET des humains ET de celui qui allait devenir Chef de Guerre, si quelqu'un peut t'aider, c'est bien eux »

-« Et comment les trouver ? »

-« Il se trouve qu'il y a quelques mois ils me sont venu en aide, le Marteau du Crépuscule m'avait fait prisonnier afin de me sacrifier et ils ont promptement décimé la secte présente au Pic-Funeste ainsi que le démon qui protégeait les artefacts avec un facilité déconcertante. Ils m'ont indiqué qu'ils resteraient dans les environs pour régler quelques affaires et que je pourrais entrer en contact avec eux si le Marteau revenait dans les parages, je sais, de par leur légende, qu'ils accepteront de te rencontrer vu la gravité de ta situation mais ce que j'ignore c'est ce qu'ils te demanderont en échange »

L'Elfe revint brusquement à la réalité et manqua de percuté un autre Elfe de Sang qui l'évita d'une pirouette très gracieuse, esquissant un sourit charmeur et quelque peu dragueur avant de reprendre sa route.

-« Va à Orgrimmar, et cherche le salon de coiffure » avait fini par lui conseillé le Gobelin à l'auberge de Tranchecolline, si tu n'y trouve personne alors passe ton chemin, c'est qu'ils ne veulent pas te rencontrer, si pas tu sauras qu'ils ont accepté. »

-« Mais comment saurai-je ? »

-« Ca je leur fait confiance »

La sonnerie stridente qui s'échappa de sa besace (aimablement donnée par le Taurren) la ramena une fois de plus à la réalité, ça sacoche étaient vide en arrivant à Orgrimmar, les quelques remède de son sauveur ayant été utilisé sur la route et son outre étant vide, rien ne devait se trouver dans son sac, encore moins quelque chose émettant pareil bruit. Elle sorti un gnomophone muni d'un casque et comme il n'y avait qu'un bouton, elle l'enfonça.

-« Ecoute bien jeune Elfe, tu vas suivre le chemin que je vais t'indiquer, sans t'arrêter, ni poser de question sinon tu ne nous rencontreras jamais »

Après avoir déambulé ce qui lui sembla une éternité, passant et parfois repassant dans les ruelles de la capitale, elle se retrouva devant un portail dans une impasse de la faille de l'ombre.

-« Bien tu n'as pas été suivie, ni de prêt, ni de loin, passe le portail, nous t'attendons »

Une fois le portail franchi, celui-ci disparu derrière elle. Elle se trouvait dans une cavité, surement une grotte, sèche et éclairé, au centre se trouvait une table ronde et des sièges où se trouvaient assis un Taurren au poil et cornes noires, un Troll aux cheveux rouge tressé en dreadlocks et au visage blanchi par une peinture tribale, elle reconnut ensuite l'Elfe qui l'avait bousculé à Orgrimmar et surement glissé le Gnomophone à ce moment et final vit le Gobelin rencontré à Tranchecolline … mais il n'avait plus ses lunettes de vol et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat glacé.

-« Assied-toi jeune fille, je suis Owl Strix dit Cannibal et voici mes amis Piranha, Friqué et Tonneau, dis-nous ton nom et raconte-nous ce qui t'as poussé à nous vouloir nous rencontrer. »

L'Elfe s'assit à la table et commença :

-« Je suis Hallania Hesty Halaleen, mes amis m'appelaient « Triple H » et voici ce qu'il s'est passé à Cabestan il y a de cela une semaine ».

* * *

><p>Algol : Voilà à suivre dans le chapitre 2, vont-ils accepté d'aider Triple H ? Pourquoi Tonneau est-il surnommé ainsi ? Peut-on assommer un Taurren avec un verre de lait ?<p>

Strix : L'auteur réussira-t-il à garder son publique avec son humour pourri ?

Algol : Tu veux que je te delete de mon compte toi ?

Strix : Va reroll palouf pov' noob !


End file.
